FBI Angent
by Patita
Summary: CATS fic. Do you really know Mungo and Rumple? Find out! This is my first fic, btw, be nice!


Author's Note: All characters in this fic from CATS are © RUG and Andrew Lloyd Webber. I got the idea for this fic from Rubyfire's list of strange Fanfic plots. Also, I made up a unit of measurement for this fic, paws. Paws are the equivalent of feet.  
  
  
The two sibling tabbies, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were awoken from their slumber by an unknown cat. They stared at him blankly before realizing who it was.  
  
"Mac! Whatcha doin' 'ere? It ain't mornin' yet!" Rumple exclaimed  
.  
Macavity straightened up to his full, threatening height. "I know. But this is an emergency. A couple of convict pollicles escaped the pound last night. I need you two to track them down before the do any damage. Got that?"  
  
Mungo nodded. "Oi gots i'. We'll ca'ch t'em mangy poll'cles."  
  
"Good. I'm counting on you to keep this secret. Don't want to upset the Jellicles about it."  
  
"We always keep it secret!" Rumple said abandoning the cockney accent they used as a disguise.  
  
"Good. No one even suspects?"  
  
"Nah! All they think we are is troublemakers. And we covered up for you too! They think you're a criminal cat! 'The Napoleon of Crime'."  
  
"Good. Good. No one must ever suspect who we are."  
  
Then Macavity slunk off into the night.  
  
Mungo and Rumple crept out of Victoria Grove and headed to a nearby pub for pollicles. They put on some costumes and slunk inside and sat in an inconspicuous spot to listen for information on the missing criminals.  
  
"Well, what I heard was that they bit the guard and jumped over the fence! And you know how big that fence is! It has to be at least 6 paws high!"  
  
"Yeah well, that's old news! I heard that they were heading north towards the junkyard of them stupid Jellicles."  
  
Mungo and Rumple exchanged glances and left the pub. They ditched the disguises and ran towards the junkyard to scout for information. They were on the trail of something when Alonzo spotted the pair.  
  
"Mungo! Rumple! What are you doing now?! Don't you ever stop making mischief?! Don't tell me, you're hiding what you stole last night." He sighed and walked back towards the junkyard.  
  
Mungo and Rumple exchanged glances. "Tha' was close."  
  
Mistoffelees, who had been hiding from the kittens, now crept out in front of them. "What was close?"  
  
Mungo jumped. "Misto! Don' scare me loike tha'!"  
  
Rumple nodded in the direction that Alonzo had went. " 'E a'most caught us wif our loot."  
  
Misto grinned at them. "Doesn't he always?"  
  
"Yep. But tha's what makes i' so 'citin'," Mungo breathed.  
  
Misto nodded at them. "Well, I have to get going. Bye!"  
  
Rumple looked at Mungo. "This job is starting to get hard."  
  
"I know. We've had two close run-ins just seconds after each other!"  
  
"Let's get back to work. We have to find those pollicles!"  
  
Mungo and Rumple left the alley they were in and searched all around the neighborhood. Just when they were about to give up and head to another pollicle pub for information they heard some commotion in an alley they had searched only 10 minutes ago. Peering in they saw 3 pollicles. They were big and tough. Mungo and Rumple crept closer for a better look.  
  
"We're gonna get them prissy Jellicles good tonight ain't we, Ron? They're gonna wish they was neva' born!"  
  
"Right, Harry. Very right. We're gonna make 'em pay fer puttin' us in that pound. Oh yes, I can hardly wait to wring their scrawny little necks."  
  
"But boss, what about the FBI? I heard that they was trailin' us."  
  
"Who cares about the FBI! They ain't gonna find us!"  
  
Mungo and Rumple exchanged silent glances. They knew exactly what to do. Rumple carefully reached out a paw and silently attached a tracking device to the collar of the lead pollicle, Ron.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Then the two tabbies streaked off to find their boss, and the head of the FBI, Macavity. They arrived breathless at headquarters and Macavity looked at them annoyed.  
"Well? Did you find anything?"  
  
Rumpleteazer gasped out, "We found 'em! I attached a tracking device to the lead pollicle's collar."  
  
"Good. Now we will be able to catch them. Find out anything about their plans?"  
  
Mungo nodded. "They plan to attack the Jellicle Junkyard tonight. They want revenge on them for putting them in the pound in the first place."  
  
"Good job, you two." Mac looked at the cats, half-dead from exhaustion. "You may get some sleep now. Don't forget to cover up any traces that you may have left behind."  
  
They saluted weakly and headed out the door.  
  
"Well Mungo, we did it again. We pulled it off. Now we just have to come up with some stuff so we have an excuse. We can say we were off on another one of our looting trips."  
  
"You know, sometimes I wonder what would happen if the Jellicles ever found out who we really were. Maybe they'd change our song to go something like this… Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer we're a couple of FBI cats..."  
  
Rumple grinned at the change of words. "It'd be nice to be recognized for who we really are someday. But for know, let's go get some sleep."  
  
The End   
  



End file.
